How do you think I'm doing?
by sassy1bd
Summary: What happens to Bella when the Cullens leave? What did she get herself into, and can Edward and the rest help her to find herself again? Possible lemons in future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All characters from this story are Stephenie Meyer's. If it wasn't for her, none of us would have a reason to write these fanfics.

Bella POV

I can remember the exact reason I decided to try heroin. I can remember why it felt so good once the fluid was running through my veins. I can remember how the first high felt. I can still feel that high when I do it now. It's my daily release from everything. It is my everything, now.

It's been really tough lately. My birthday's coming up, and that is one celebration I would rather not remember. It makes me think too much of them. God I hate them. They left me, and now look what I've become.

I need my release. Right now. Where's my damn bag?

I found my bag and started searching through it. I finally found my 'make-up' kit. That's what I tell Charlie it is, every time he asks. I still think it's amazing that he hasn't found out yet. Oh well.

I fill the needle and flick it a couple times to get the air bubbles out. Then I inject the syringe into my arm and push down. Instantly I feel the buzz. It's amazing. I could ride this wave forever.

"Bella?" I heard someone ask. Oh no. I'm still riding the high. How am I gonna hide it from them. And they sound close. I started to panic. I could feel the sweat dewing up on my neck. Oh no.

"Bella, what the hell is this?" the voice said. I knew that voice. It was the voice of my previous best friend. The one who had left me, just like Edward had.

"It's nothing, Jacob." I said, but I don't think he could understand me. I could barely understand myself.

"It doesn't look like nothing to me." He hissed.

"Well, it should be nothing to you. I mean, why do even care what it is? You left me remember. You don't want me, he doesn't want me, so why do you care what I'm doing?"

"That's rediculous Bella. You know the only reason I stopped talking to you was to protect you. Now this has to stop, or so help me..." He finished, with an empty threat.

"No Jacob. This has to keep going. I want this. And you know what else I want? I want you to leave Jacob. I want you to leave and never come back." I said this, knowing that it wasn't the truth.

"I know you don't mean that, Bella. And I'm not leaving you. Not when you're like this."

"Oh of course not. You're going to wait until I don't have anything to help me, and then you're going to leave me. That way it hurts more. Smart plan, Jacob. Too bad I'm not going to fall for it." I was starting to see clearly now, and what I saw was making me angry.

How dare he come back, just so he can leave me again. Jacob and Edward are the same after all.

"Ugh! Bella. This has to stop! I'm going to get you help. I'm going to be gone for a while. But when I get back, you better be in a better condition. If you won't listen to me when I tell you that you need to stop, then I'm going to get someone that you will listen to."

And then he left. I didn't need him. I didn't need anyone. I just needed myself, and my syringe.

The second my syringe came back into the front of my mind, I remembered that I didn't have anymore heroin, and that I needed to go see my dealer. I would have to wait until this weekend though, so Charlie would be out of the house. I could do that. I would have to do that.

Edward POV

It's been almost a year now, and it hasn't gotten any easier. I still couldn't believe that I had thought I was strong enough to leave her. But I had to be strong enough to stay away from her, to keep her from the pain that I was feeling.

I had wanted to go back so many times. Just to see if she was happy. But I knew that I couldn't, because then I would never be able to leave again.

Alice hasn't talked to me since I made her leave Bella. I can hear all of their thoughts, but Alice screams in hers. I can't blame her for hating me, because I hate myself. I wouldn't be surprised if my whole family ended up hating me.

But it made it worse, when I read in their minds, that they were worried about me instead. They were worried that I was going to eventually do something really dangerous.

They also were sad. They hadn't wanted to leave Bella anymore than I did. Not even, Rosalie. Though Rosalie acted like she hated Bella, she still couldn't help but become fond of her.

I felt guilty, because I had caused all these feelings within my family. I was the cause of their worry and sadness. I was the reason my family had basically fallen apart.

"_EDWARD! Get down here now!"_ Carlisle thought. His thoughts sounded worried, so I was across my room and downstairs within seconds.

"What? What's wrong?" I asked, looking at all the faces of my family, who were staring back at me, with the same question in their eyes.

"Bella!" Alice choked out. I hadn't seen her, because she was sitting cuddled into Jasper's side, her face blank with a vision.

I was across the room in moments and was standing in front of Alice. "What Alice? What happened?"

"I don't know. I was watching for her future; I saw her looking for something in her bag. I didn't see what it was though, because all of a sudden her future disappeared. Almost as if she didn't have one. And now, when I look for our futures, they're gone too." Alice sobbed into Jasper's side.

"What do you think that means, Alice?" Carlisle asked, sounding like a doctor.

"I don't know. But it can't be anything good." She replied.

"Do you smell that?" Emmett asked, standing in the corner, head turned towards the front door." You can always count on Emmett to be the one to not take any situation seriously.

"Not now, Emmett." I growled. But it was too late. He was already at the door, when there were 2 quick, rough knocks.

He opened the door slowly, and in the frame, stood someone who I never expected to see again. Jacob Black.

"Um..." Emmett started, but he was speechless, just like the rest of us were.

"Well, I half expected to be thrown through a wall by now, so I'm all up for the rude greeting, right now." Jacob said sarcastically.

"What are you doing here?" I hissed. Standing up and walking over to Emmett. He smelled like a dog, and I had a pretty good reason as to why.

"Bella's the only reason I would ever come looking for you, leech." He barked (no pun intended) right back.

Instantly I was worried. If Jacob was what I thought he was, then he was probably here to kill me, for Bella. That would have to mean that something happened to Bella that was caused by me. Like I said, instantly worried.

"What happened?" I growled. I hoped he wasn't going to say something like she died, or she's been hurt, or changed. I don't think I would be able to handle it.

"Well, I guess I should be start at the beginning. I know you can read minds, leech, but the others probably want to know about it too." He said, standing in the doorway.

"Of course." Carlisle said. "Can I get you anything?"

"Uh, no I'm good...thanks." he said, clearly uncomfortable. Jasper's thoughts confirmed my suspicions.

"Very well, please have a seat." Carlisle said, gesturing towards a chair.

"Uh, ok?"

"I remained standing, still trying to read Jacob's thoughts. I was dying to know about Bella. I wanted to know what was wrong, so I could fix it.

"Now, what happened with Bella?" Carlisle asked, talking doctorly again.

"Well, when you all left, Bella didn't take it too lightly. To make a long story short, she started to do dangerous stuff. I don't know why, she never told me, but she did..."

"Wait." Alice interrupted. "Dangerous stuff, like what?"

"It all started off small. She would ditch school somedays. She would go out at night by herself. That's when Charlie asked me to start hanging out with her, so she would want to do something else. I had always liked Bella, so I said I would." Jacob glanced at me, trying to make sure I wasn't going to jump at him and tear him apart. As if.

"So we started hanging out." He continued. "We had a lot of fun. We would hang in my garage and just talk all the time. It was hard though because she didn't like to talk about anything that reminded her of you guys. It was clear she was in so much pain."

"_I threw that in for your benefit, bloodsucker."_ Jacob thought at me.

"But we started to hang out everyday. One day, she brought a couple of bikes over, and she asked me to build them for her. One was mine, and the other, hers. I did of course, thinking that if I was the one to teach her to ride the bike, she would be in less danger. She wasn't.

It turned into a weekly visit to the hospital. But after a while, she got good at it, and the damages became less and less. That was when I turned into a werewolf." When he said this, all 7 heads turned towards him.

"What! I knew I smelled dog!" Rosalie hissed.

"You honestly can't be surprised. You all well knew that the Quileutes were werewolves." Jacob argued.

"You're absolutely right, Jacob. Rosalie just has a unique way of expressing herself. Please continue." Carlisle said, trying to defuse the situation.

"Right. As I was saying. I thought I wouldn't be a danger to Bella. But one day, I had to run the perimeters because we caught the scent of a vampire. That left Bella alone, on the day we were supposed to cliff dive.

Well, Bella wasn't having any of that I guess. So she went cliff diving by herself, when a storm was over the water. I heard her scream and went to save her. I was so mad at her, that she had almost taken herself from me. I was so mad, I almost changed right in front of her."

I couldn't help the snarl that errupted from my throat. Neither could Emmett or Jasper.

"Relax. After that I realized that I was dangerous to Bella. So I told her I couldn't be friends with her anymore. I didn't see her for about two months. Then the other day, I got a call from Charlie.

He told me that he was worried about Bella. He hadn't seen her in two days, because she was locked up in her room. So I went over to see what was going on, hoping it wasn't because of me. That's when I smelled it.

I smelled heroin. I didn't even think, I picked her lock and at the same time, I watched Bella drop a needle onto the ground. She leaned back into her bed and sighed. I was horrified.

I tried to talk some sense into her, but she blamed me, and you guys too, that she did this because we left her. She said that that was all she had. I didn't know what to do. So I started running, following your scents, to come and find you; hoping any of you could help me."

As he finished, everybody became completely still. Nobody knew what to say. Bella was doing heroin? How did she get the money? How could she continue to pay for it? My family's thoughts were about the same as mine.

"Well," Emmett said, breaking the silence. "I don't know about any of you, but I'm going back with Jacob. We can't let Bella do that. It's just not her."

"I'm with Emmett, of course." Rosalie said. To be honest, I was surprised that she even cared. I was getting hit with surprises left and right today.

"I think the five of you should go, and Esme and I will pack up all of our stuff." Carlisle said, nodding for us to leave. I didn't need any more answers. I was out the door within seconds, with my family following behind.

I needed to help Bella. I couldn't just let her throw her lif away; I couldn't let her kill herself. I drove her to this, and I'm going to be the one to fix it.

_**So what do you think? I hope you like it. It's going to get even better so keep reading. Review please. =)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Previous Chapter: **__I needed to help Bella. I couldn't just let her throw her lif away; I couldn't let her kill herself. I drove her to this, and I'm going to be the one to fix it._

Bella POV

I haven't seen Jacob for days. He just all of a sudden appears in my bedroom, telling me that I need to quit heroin, and then disappears again. Well that was a sure fire way to get me to stop, wasn't it?

I didn't care though. He left me before, so it didn't hurt as bad this time. Especially not with my release. When I had heroin burning through my veins, I was almost ok. I would never be better, but at least I was ok.

And since I've pleased my dealer so much, he's been supplying me with coke too. The two drugs mixed together was paradise. I loved it. It almost helps my craving when I run out of heroin. Almost.

And since I'm out right now, and I can't see my dealer until tomorrow, that's just what I'm going to have to settle with. I got out my CD disc and my school ID. I made three perfect lines.

I looked at the lines for a while. I was surprised at how it easy it was to obtain these drugs at first, but now I could care less if it was hard or not. I would do anything for them. I owed them everything.

I did one line first, and then the next. I was saving the last line for last, when I heard my door crash open. I whirled around. It couldn't be Charlie, because he was at the police station.

At that moment, I almost wished that it had been Charlie. The face that was staring back at me, was one that I had hoped to never see again.

"Bella," Edward growled, "Don't you dare do that last line."

I looked at him like he was crazy for a second. Then I remembered that I had one perfect line of coke left on my CD. I was definitely going to do it if I had to look at that face. I looked back at my CD and then turned back to Edward.

The whole family, excluding Carlisle and Esme, were standing behind him, and even Jacob was there.

"Don't even think about it." Alice said.

I snorted. "Alice, if I remember correctly, you're not the one who can read minds. Anyways, what is all of this? Some kind of mythical creature intervention? Figures, just when I'm about to get happy, my past comes back to bite me. No pun intended."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jacob asked.

"Hold that thought, Jake." I said, turning back to my CD, and quickly inhaling the fine powder. "Ok, now what were you saying?"

I turned back to them, and saw so many emotions. Rosalie and Emmett looked shocked, Alice and Jasper looked like they were in pain, and Edward and Jacob looked furious.

"What the hell are you guys doing here?" I hissed.

"What the hell do you think we're doing here, Bella?" Jacob growled. I flinched at his tone of voice, and his expression. I let the fear control me for a moment, but then I remembered that I was supposed to be the one furious. I was supposed to be the one pissed off with all of them.

"I don't give a flying fuck why any of you are here." Cue flinch from Alice. "Now I want you out of my room, preferably before Charlie gets home. I know he can't harm any of you guys," I said pointing to the vampires. "But he'll hurt you Jake. And I can't promise that there won't be any shooting."

Who was I kidding? My father wouldn't shoot Jacob, even if he had hurt me. And he wouldn't even think of harming Alice. I couldn't say the same for the rst of them.

"We're not going anywhere, Bella." Edward said, his voice too calm to be friendly.

"Who are you to tell me what I can or can't do?" I said back at him, trying to portray how angry I was.

"Well, there's six of us against you. Your chances aren't that great." Emmett said, speaking for the first time.

"But there are still chances. Hmmm..." I had an idea. I could grab my CD case and cut myself. That would cause Jasper to go into the frenzy, and the others would have to hold him back. That could work...

If only damn Alice wasn't so quick. Before I knew it she was on top of me, and I was on top of my bed.

"What the hell!" I breathed, trying to right myself. She wasn't having that.

"If you think I'm going to let you try to committ suicide, you're dead wrong, Bella." Alice said. She sounded as if she was laughing.

"Alice, I don't want to hurt you, so get off of me now." I said, barely audible.

"As if you could hurt one of us. You would just hurt yourself in the process." Jacob chimed in. They had all moved into my room and had placed the door back on its hinges.

"Since when are you one of them, Jacob." I spat the last part. "Anyways, Alice knows what I mean. I can't physically hurt you, but if you think I'm going to let you treat me like this in my own home, you're fucking wrong!" I screeched.

"Bella. Anything you say to us right now, isn't going to work. We know it's the drugs that are making you even think about saying that. Anything you say to us would be anything but the truth." Edward said.

I turned my head slowly to him, and met his eyes. I was furious beyond belief.

"You have no idea what the truth is with me anymore, you asshole. I hate all of your guts. I wish that Jasper would've killed me a year ago, so I wouldn't have to see any of your faces again. So I wouldn't have ever gone to the drugs. I would've never had a reason to."

Alice jumped off of me, shocked. And by the looks on the other's faces, they were too.

"Or better yet, I wish I had never moved to Forks. So I would've never met your sorry ass." I said glaring at Edward. "I would never be in the pain I'm in now. I would never have to deal with this if I had stayed with my mother. I wouldn't be torturing my father, because of what you all did to me."

None of them spoke. I don't even think Alice could've seen what I had said. I hadn't planned a single word of it. And I didn't know if it was the truth or not.

"Now if you'll excuse me," I said, getting up from my bed, and heading towards the door. None of them stopped me. "I have a date tonight, and for the rest of the weekend, unfortunately." I said under my breath. Knowing they heard me, but still hoping they hadn't.

"You're not going anywhere without one of us." Jacob stood up, and crossed the room over to where I was. He put his arm around my shoulder, but I just shrugged him off.

"Excuse me?" I hissed. I couldn't even believe this. After what I just said to them, they all still wanted to be around me? I had hoped that was all I had to say to them, so I wouldn't have to relive the pain. I guess not.

"One of us is going with you, Bella." Edward said, joining my other side.

I laughed. "This is unbelievable. I yell at you, and yet you all still think that I want you around me? I thought I was the one on drugs." I kept walking, heading for the stairs.

I didn't hear any of them following me, but that meant little when you were talking about mythical creatures.

Just then, Alice was standing in front of me, just as I was about to make my way down the stairs.

"B-Bella." She sobbed. Damn it, I had to get out of here, before I started to feel guilty about what I had said to her.

"W-Why? I t-thought we w-were friends." She stuttered. I was taken by surprise.

"Alice, if we were friends, then why did you leave me? Friends don't leave. And don't give me an excuse about how Edward made you. You're all vampires too. You could've stayed if you truly wanted to."

"But B-Bella, he's our brother. W-we couldn't j-just ignore his w-wishes. He's f-family. And w-w-we thought it would be b-better and s-safer for you."

Did she really not expect what I would say to that. She was setting herself up to be hurt.

"Well, then go to be with your family. Go to your brother, and get used to being without me, because that's the path you chose. That's what you all wanted, me gone, so you got it. You should be celebrating."

"Bella..." Emmett started, but I interrupted him.

"No. You all supposedly wanted to keep me safe, right? Well I guess your plan backfired. So I hope you enjoy the view, because this is what you've caused." I screamed pointing at me.

"This is what you wanted, so get used to it."

"Bella, please don't." Alice said.

"Alice, I can't do this. I have to go. Make yourselves at home, if you're really going to stay around, but don't expect me home anytime soon. And don't expect me to be happy or anything when I get back. And definitely don't expect me to give up my releases." I screamed, while heading out the door and into my truck.

Edward POV

Right as Bella slammed the front door, I crumpled to the floor. The thoughts of my family was too much to bear. And just remembering what Bella had yelled at me, was excruciating.

"Edward." Alice whispered from the stairs.

I was by her side abruptly.

"Where is she going, Alice?" I said. I had to follow Bella, so I could make sure she didn't do anything stupid.

"I'll take you, but you first have to promise you won't do anything unless I say it's ok too."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I hissed.

"Edward, it's going to be hard enough getting Bella back. But if you do anything tonight without asking me, you'll make it impossible. So promise."

I nodded my head. I didn't want to do anymore than I already had to Bella. And if I have the possibilty of screwing it up in the future, then I would definitely want Alice around me, so I won't make a mistake.

I told my siblings to wait in Bella's room for us, and told Jacob to go and tell the pack that we're back. I didn't want him coming with us. It would probably turn into a fight if he did.

Alice and I were in the car that we rented, for instances like these where we couldn't just run.

We drove fast while inside Forks, but when we started to head into Port Angeles, we had to go the speed the traffic was going. I was getting impatient, but Alice seemed to not want to hurry to where we were headed.

"Edward, you know, you could calm down. It might help the situation if you did." She'd said to me. I tried to read her thoughts, but she didn't give anything away.

"Alice, what are you hiding from me?" I hissed.

"Edward, you'll thank me for this when we get there. That way you won't explode, that much. I've already seen it ok. So don't even think about trying to get me to say anything."

"Can you just tell me some of what is going on? I'm worried, Alice. Why would Bella go to Port Angeles at night?"

Alice sighed.

"Edward, Bella has been going to Port Angeles at night, every weekend. This is where she gets her supplies. She ran out right as we banged through her door, and she had already made the decision to go and get some more. We're going to see where she's getting them. But that's all I'm going to tell you right now."

I nodded. I was thankful that she told me some of it, but that obviously wasn't the worst part. She was hiding that from me.

The rest of the car ride was silent, the both of us wrapped up in our own thoughts. I still couldn't believe that Bella had yelled those things at my family. I could understand that she would want to say that to me, but she loved Alice. It was obvious, even when she was pretending to hate her.

Maybe that was why Alice wasn't that upset about all of this. She seemed to be more worried for me, then she was for Bella. And yet again, I had no idea why.

Just then, we started slowing down. Alice turned off onto a side road, and we followed it for about five minutes.

She stopped in front of a house, and turned the car off. I looked at her, but she had her eyes set on something in front of us.

I looked up and saw Bella's truck right in front of us. I could smell her, she was inside of the house. But I had no idea what was going on.

A movement caught my eye. There were two figures moving towards the house. I noticed who they were immediately. I watched as they climbed the steps, and walked into the house I knew Bella was in.

"Alice, why are Tyler Crowley and Mike Newton here?" I asked, but she didn't look at me. She didn't have to.

"_Alright, Bella. Let's try something new, and then we'll give you our stash."_

"_Um...why is Tyler here, Mike. I didn't know he was part of your little group."_

_Mike laughed. "Bella, he's here to help us try something new. You'll like it, trust me. Now if you don't mind, I'd like to get this going. I've been waiting for you a whole week, Bella."_

_**How about this chapter? What do you think will happen next? Dun dun dun. Review please.**_


	3. Author's Note

_**I would just like to make it clear, that I am not perverted. My friend, who is lazy and doesn't want to make her own fanfic for some reason, has decided to put her story on mine. So if this story has some lemons in it, I would like you all to know that it's not me. I have nothing against people who enjoy reading this, or who enjoy writing it. I just don't want you all to think that I'm some perverted teenage girl. Thanks. Lol.**_


	4. Chapter 3

_**Previous Chapter: **__Mike laughed. "Bella, he's here to help us try something new. You'll like it, trust me. Now if you don't mind, I'd like to get this going. I've been waiting for you a whole week, Bella."_

Bella POV

After leaving my house-which is now filled with mythical creatures I might add-I drove to Port Angeles. I just finished my last bit of coke too, before my world flipped upside down. I know Alice knows what's going on, but I hope she has enough sense to not follow me.

I had to meet my dealer. Who is this, you might ask. Mike Newton. Yeah, I know what you're thinking. What the hell, Bella? What are you thinking? Why would you buy drugs from Mike Newton?

Well, because he was the only one who was willing to give me what I wanted, without money. Oh I had to pay for the drugs, just not with money. I couldn't give someone something I didn't have.

But Mike didn't care if I had money. He only wanted one thing from me. And by then, I was so far gone that I was willing to give him anything. Deep down, I know I should regret the choices I made, but I just can't seem to bring that feeling to the front of my mind or heart.

As I made my way to Port Angeles, I could have sworn that I saw a shining silver Volvo behind me. I must be seeing things now, because it's gone. Oh well. If they were following me, I could really care less.

They deserved to see this. They deserved to see what they had done to me. Now that I think about it, I hope that Edward sees this. I hope that he sees that I didn't wait for him while he was gone. That I didn't save myself for him.

As I approach the house, I start to take my deep breaths. Even though I've done this every weekend for the past couple months, I couldn't help but freak out before. I hated that I had to succumb to this every weekend.

I didn't enjoy bringing myself as low as Mike Newton. It was pretty disgusting, if I must say. Mike wasn't exactly the best, and I was upset that he was my first. He wasn't exactly the most gentle person when it came to that.

God, I remember that first time. We were at a party, and he came up to me.

Flashback

"_Hey, Bella." Mike said._

'_Please turn around and walk away. Please. Please. Please.' I thought. _

"_Come on, Bella. Don't be like that. I want to help you." He whispered in my ear._

"_And how would you propose to do that, Mike." I asked, turning towards him. _

"_Well, it's pretty obvious what you've gotten yourself into. Drugs huh? I didn't think you had it in you." I rolled my eyes, and he continued._

"_Anyways, I know you don't have the money, but I do. I'm not saying you're poor, I just know how expensive this stuff is. So I have a proposition for you."_

_I had to admit, I was interested. I was offended by the fact that he thought I couldn't pay for my own drugs, but he was right. I had recently run out of all of my savings. And I just couldn't bring myself to steal from Charlie. No matter how far gone I was, I wouldn't do that. _

"_What did you have in mind?" I asked, bringing myself into the conversation fully. _

"_Well, I don't want your money, even if you had any." He laughed, I glared. _

"_Calm down. Anyways, I would actually like to take something else from you." He finihsed, pushing me into the fridge. There were people all over the house, but he didn't seem to notice. _

_I could smell the alcohol on his breath, and I was completely shocked that he had come up with all by himself. _

"_Mike." I gulped, nervous. "You want me to have sex with you, and you'll give me drugs in return?" _

"_That's the plan." He murmured, while kissing my neck. _

"_Any kind of drug I want, you'll give me, as long as I fuck you?" I asked, making sure I heard him right._

"_Dirty mouth, Bella. I have to say, it turns me on. But then again, everything about you turns me on. Always has, and always will." He promised. _

_I debated for a few moments, and then decided why not. It's not like I'm saving myself for anybody. I should have some fun while I can._

"_Alright, I'm game. But first, please tell me you have a condom." I whispered, trying to get myself in the mood but kissing his neck. _

_He seemed to like it based on the groan he let go of. I smiled against his throat, knowing that I was about to get what I wanted. _

"_I came prepared, Bella. Come on, let's go upstairs." He purred catching my mouth in his._

_I almost gagged. I never thought I would do this with Mike. He didn't even register on the men who I thought were attractive. And now I'm going to have sex with him._

_I followed him upstairs, holding his hand. We came to the first door to the right, and he pushed me in, keeping the lights off. I didn't know what to do, so I let him take control._

_He continued to kiss me, and grabbed onto my shirt._

'_This is sooooo disgusting.' I thought. But I reminded myself that it was necessary if I wanted more drugs._

_I lifted my arms up and he tugged my shirt off, revealing my black lacey bra. Immediately, he put his hands to my breasts and gave them a squeeze __**(A/N: Sorry if I spelled that wrong. I'm going to be using it a lot though so get used to it.)**__. _

_Mike wasn't wasting anytime. I couldn't blame him. The thought of running away had crossed my mind for the last 5 minutes. But I needed what this was going to get me, so I continued to stand my ground._

_Mike unlatched my bra, without breaking away from my mouth. He obviously was no virgin, like me._

_He moved his mouth from mine, down to my chest. I made no sound. It wasn't as pleasurable as I had heard it was supposed to be. Maybe it was because it was with Mike._

_After his mouth left my chest, he pushed me towards the couch in the room. Leave it to Mike to find the one room upstairs that didn't have a bed. _

_He backed me up until it hit the back of my knees, knocking me over. Mike came with me, not willing to break away from me, I'm sure. He quickly unzipped his pants and pulled them down, boxers along with them._

_I didn't dare look at his erection that I had felt. It would make the experience even worse. _

"_Mmmmm, Bella." He grunted, roaming his hands all over my body. Again I made no noise._

"_You're so beautiful. And I'm finally going to have you." He sounded like he accomplished the impossible. Which he probably had. I couldn't blame him for being proud of himself. _

_He moved his hands to my pants, and had them off impossibly fast. I thought only vamp....STOP. I couldn't think about that right now. Especially now._

"_I've waited a long time for this, Bella. It's almost sad that it had to be like this. Almost." He said, and he positioned himself in front of my entrance. _

_He thrust into me, and I immediately felt the pain. It didn't matter to me. I would rather feel this pain, than the pain I had felt for the past half year. _

End Flashback

He came fast, but he swore that it was the best he ever had. He was the only one I had ever had, but he definitely wasn't the best out there, I'm sure.

I hadn't even gotten wet that time. Or any other time that I was with him. It was always rough and horrible. But it got me what I wanted, so I was willing to do it.

I sighed. Might as well get this over with. He should be here any moment. I got out my truck and headed towards the abandoned house.

We came here every weekend, because Mike liked to roleplay. He liked to pretend that I was the naughty wife, who deserved to be punished when he got home from work. It was rather disgusting.

I unlocked the door with the key under the eave. Here goes another one of my weekends with Mike. Ugh.

I sat down on the couch, and waited for my doom. _You're going to get the drugs you want, Bella._ I thought, hoping to calm myself down.

This was something I did every time as well. Can you blame me?

It was silent outside, and I heard a quiet purr outside before it shut off; right in front of the house I thought. I could've sworn it was...no it couldn't be. I was about to get off the couch when I heard Mike's voice.

Was he talking to himself? My question was answered when he came into the house, followed by Tyler Crowley. My breath hitched. This wasn't normal. Mike caught my eye and smiled deviously.

"Alright, Bella. Let's try something new, and then we'll give you our stash."

"Um...why is Tyler here, Mike. I didn't know he was part of your little group."

Mike laughed. "Bella, he's here to help us try something new. You'll like it, trust me. Now if you don't mind, I'd like to get this going. I've been waiting for you a whole week, Bella."

Ugh. This was going to be a long weekend. I was sure to have a headache after it was over.

_The next morning:_

I woke up on the kitchen table, with Tyler on the floor and Mike on top of me. I was still undressed, and I was completely uncomfortable. I nudged Mike, and he grunted and rolled off of me without waking.

I found my clothes that were thrown all over the living room and tugged them on. I didn't want to stay in this house all day, and I needed to ease my fix. I started looking around for Mike's bag.

"Hey there." Mike whispered, wrapping his arms around me, still nude.

"Shit, Mike. You fucking scared me." I breathed. He laughed and whispered his apologies.

"Um...Mike, where's the stash. I kinda need it, so I can go out in public." I said, wiggling out of his grasp.

He sighed. "Bella, what're we going to do with you. Anyways, the bag is over by the door."

"Thank you." I replied, heading towards the door. I opened the bag and found some coke. Might as well start off easy today.

"Here you go." Mike said. I turned around to find him holding out some money for me. I stepped back. Even though I was giving myself to him every weekend, I still felt awkward taking money from people.

Mike stepped towards me, backing me into the corner. "Bella," He breathed against my neck. "I want you to take this money, and buy yourself a hot little outfit for tonight."

"Why?" I asked, confused. Were we going to have another roleplaying game tonight?

"Because we have a few guests coming over for your birthday." He replied, as if it was nothing.

"Mike! That's not even funny. The last thing I want to do tonight is have a party." I hissed.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you." I snorted under my breath. "Anyways, afterwards you won't have to wear the outfit anymore. I promise. Actually, here's some more dough so you can buy some lingerie." He said, pulling some more money out of his pocket.

Some part of me wondered where he got all this money. But it was some part down deep. I reluctantly took his money, and turned around to leave.

He followed me out tsking. "What?" I said, turning around to him.

"Now is that anyway to treat your husband?" He asked, still roleplaying.

"I guess not." I said, rolling my eyes.

"I didn't think so, now give me a kiss." He breathed huskily, pulling me towards him.

I held my breath, waiting for the inevitable. His lips were on mine soon; they forced mine opened, and his tongue entered my mouth. I kept my eyes open, and counted the seconds until he let me go, twenty-four to be exact.

He did let me go eventually, and I continued to walk away. Walking down the sidewalk, I caught a glimpse of a glare coming off something silver. I ignored it, thinking it was my headache.

But as I came around to the driver's side of my truck, the glare came again. I couldn't help it and I looked towards the object. As soon as I did, I wished I hadn't.

Sitting right behind me was the silver Volvo that I had heard last night, and the last two people that I wanted to see were sitting in the front. Had they been here all night?

"Ah, shit." I cursed, talking to myself, but knowing they could still hear me. "Could this day get any worse?" I climbed into my truck, and gasped.

Sitting in my passengers seat, was Adonis himself. No matter how much I hated him, I couldn't deny how beautiful he was.

I looked in the rearview mirror and back at him. I hadn't even heard him get out and into my truck. Not that I'm surprised.

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked.

_**So as my amazing friend told you, I'm using her account to write this. I hope you like my story. I bet you were hoping for more from the whole Mike and Tyler thing huh? Lol. Well there's going to be more lemons down the road, and you're gonna be glad that I waited to make the story juicy. Anyways, please review. **__****_


	5. Chapter 4

_**Previous Chapter: **__"What the hell are you doing?" I asked._

Edward POV

That was the longest night I've ever had. It was worse than being away from Bella. I don't even know how to describe it.

Time and time again, I was ready to go inside and stop what was going on. But time and time again, Alice stopped me. She told me that my reactions would make it worse.

I don't see how that is possible. So this was how Bella was paying for her drugs. Mike Newton. Ugh. The thought makes me want to throw up, even though I can't.

Even though I didn't like what was going on, I took comfort in the fact that Bella made no noise. It made me feel that she wasn't enjoying herself as she normally should be.

I could change that.

_No Edward!_ I thought. I can't think about doing that with Bella, when she's having sex with two other people.

The only sounds I heard were from Tyler and Mike. And thanks to Mike, I got detailed descriptions of everything that was going on. That didn't help to calm me, I assure you.

After a while, I guess they got tired, because they fell asleep on the kitchen table. Yes the kitchen table. I don't sleep, but I'm pretty sure that's not very comfortable.

Hours went by, and I was waiting for my Bella to wake up. Hopefully she wouldn't want to stay here all weekend. I know, from Alice's visions, that that is what she does every weekend. But her birthday is today, and I would much rather her come outside, so I can at least see her.

After a while, my prayers were answered. I heard Bella moving around in the house, and talking to Mike. I could smell that she took drugs, much to my disapproval.

I watched her as she left the house. She was almost to the steps when Mike called her back for a kiss. Ugh. She agreed.

I was fuming when she walked right by us. I was about to jump out of the car when Alice put a restraining hand on my arm.

"Don't." She whispered. "She'll turn around in 3...2...1." As she said, Bella turned towards us.

"Ah, shit." She cursed. "Could this day get any worse?" She asked herself.

_Oh just wait until I talk to you._ I thought. She was definitely going to get an earful from me, and Alice.

Without thinking, I jumped out of the car and climbed into hers, all before she had a chance to climb in.

When she got in, she gasped. She glanced in the rearview mirror and back at me.

"What the hell are you doing?" She asked, trying to act furious. But I saw through her.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" I said icily.

"It looks like you assumed that I was going to give you a ride. Well, I hate to burst your bubble, but that is definitely not going to happen." She retorted.

"You don't actually think that you'll be able to get me out of the car do you?" I asked, smirking.

"Well I know I can't get you out of my truck, even if I tried." She said under her breath. "But I can assure you that I'm going to ignore you."

"Even if you don't reply, I can still talk to you with you still hearing me." I sounded smug.

She rolled her eyes, and pulled out of her parking space. Under her breath she whispered, "A little scratch wouldn't hurt."

I laughed. She actually thought Alice would let her ding my car. Ha! As if.

"Look, could you keep it down." She said icily. "I kinda have a headache, and you're making it worse just by being here."

I narrowed my eyes at her. "Yes, usually humans get headaches when they don't get enough sleep."

"I knew it! You were here all night." She sounded embarrassed. I just nodded my head, not taking my eyes off her.

I didn't have to turn around to see that Alice was following us. If Bella was going on a shopping trip, then Alice was definitely going to go along.

"She doesn't actually think I'm going to let her buy me anything, does she?" Bella said, looking towards Alice for a brief second.

"You don't actually think that you're going to stop her from buying you anything, do you?" I said, using her choice of words.

She just huffed. Alice wasn't going to leave her alone for a second. And neither was I. She wasn't going to get herself into any trouble. Not if I can help it.

We pulled into the parking lot of the mall.

"So, which store first?" I asked nonchalantly.

"Um...how about the one you guys won't be in." She replied, getting out of the truck. I rolled my eyes. She wasn't getting rid of us that easily.

"Hey, Bella." Alice chirped, coming to the other side of her.

"Ugh. This is not happening!" She sighed.

Bella POV

"Hey, Bella." Alice chirped, coming to the other side of me.

"Ugh. This is not happening." I sighed. They didn't say anything. They just continued to follow me. This was going to be a long day.

I marched into the mall, dead set on ignoring them all day. I didn't have to be back at the house until 7 tonight. So I was definitely going to be hanging around here today. Maybe I could meet up with some of Mike's other buddies.

I have somewhat of the same deal going with them, but I didn't have to hang at their house all weekend. I got my drugs from them, after about 9 minutes of pleasure for them. It was fairly easy.

I wasn't in a hurry, but I wanted to know how long I would be able to sit here at the mall. So I got out my money to count how much I had. If Mike had given me a lot, I was fairly positive that I would be able to hang a lot longer.

Of course that meant that Mike would want to see all the good stuff, as he called it. Oh well. I could deal with that, as long as I didn't have to go back to the damn house with him and Tyler.

I guess Mike did want to see the good stuff because he gave me roughly $500. It was a lot, but I'm sure I could put it to good use. And I could pay for my breakfast and lunch.

I decided to just to get some McDonalds for breakfast this morning, since it was one of the only things open. And it was a quick meal.

As I ordered, I noticed that Alice had gone to find a table, and Edward was standing at my side.

"Here, let me pay for that." He offered, reaching for his wallet. But I beat him to it, and laid my money down for the cashier. I had this money, and I wasn't going to let it go to waste.

I picked up my food and walked to the table Alice was sitting at. I knew I couldn't avoid having to sit with them, so I might as well make it easy on myself.

"You know," I started, sitting down and taking out my food. "It really hurts to know that you think I can't pay for my own food." My sarcasm was dripping from every pore today.

"Well," Alice said, "You obviously don't since you have to degrade yourself with Mike Newton every weekend just to get the drugs that you can't pay for." Wow, she topped me. Not that I'm surprised.

"Touche." I said, digging into my food now. I wanted this conversation to end, but knowing these two, it would be nearly impossible to change the subject now.

"Speaking of shacking up with Mike Newton, you want to explain why?" Alice said, clearly annoyed with my choices.

"Actually I don't want to, but thanks for asking." I replied.

"Bella. I mean it. Explain." She ordered.

"I think you already know why." I said acidly. "I mean, you made that quite clear when you insulted me by saying I couldn't pay for my own food."

"Fine, Bella." She sighed. "You win now, but you plan on staying here all day, and I plan to get it out of you by then."

I snorted. "I don't plan to be here all day. I only plan to be here until about 6:00 pm tonight. I have somewhere to be tonight."

"That's ok." She said. Her eyes gleamed with amusement, like I missed some sort of joke. "We have stuff planned for tonight too."

I didn't care what they had planned tonight, as long as it got them away from me.

"Alright." I said, nonchalantly. "Hey I have an idea. How about I leave now, to get my shopping done, and you guys leave. What do you think?"

"Nice try, Bella." Edward said. "We're not leaving you until it's absolutely necessary."

"Well, it was worth a try." I murmured. Not wanting them to hear, but I could care less if they did.

So I headed off to god knows where, in search for the perfect slutty outfit that would possibly get me the best drugs money...or sex...could buy.

"Um, Bella." Alice said, causing me to lose track of my thinking. "I would stay away from the red one if I were you."

I sighed. "What are you talking about?"

"You'll see." Was her amazing reply.

I grumbled a whatever and continued walking through the store I was in. I couldn't even remember the name. All I knew was that it had some pretty slutty clothes.

"Excuse me ma'am," One of the workers came up to me. "Would you like some help?"

Did I really look that helpless? I eyed the worker up and down. He wasn't so bad, but the fact that he worked in one of these stores didn't help him.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Edward stiffen and Alice grab his shoulder. He couldn't be that jealous could he? Well I don't care. Maybe this worker, _Jim_ was his name, could help me out.

"Actually yes," I purred. "How bout you point me towards a good selection for, several various activities. If you catch my drift." I winked.

He gulped, probably not expecting that. But he recovered fairly quickly and pointed me towards one of the racks that I was trying to avoid. It looked like the clothes were just scraps sewn together.

He held up a red...strap I guess you could call it.

_So this is the red one she was talking about._ I thought.

"Um, actually, Bella." Alice interrupted. "I think I saw something in that other store."

I whirled around and raised an eyebrow towards her. What was she...oh. One look at Edward answered that question. He was absolutely fuming. Probably because of what the worker was thinking.

"Ok." I said, trying to prevent a possible murder. "I guess we can find something somewhere else." And with that I walked out of the store.

I headed towards the bathroom. I was ticked.

"What the hell is your problem?" I whisper-screeched, whirling back at them.

"Bella, if you knew what the guy was thinking..." Edward said, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Are you serious?!?" I said. "Guys have done so much worse to me than think stuff, you idiot. You didn't have to have an aneurgism (**A/N sorry if that's spelled wrong**) just because he was thinking inappropriately."

"What do you mean guys have done worse?" Alice and Edward hissed at the same time.

_Shit._

"Ugh. It doesn't even matter." I said, trying to change the subject. "Look, I'm just gonna go find something to wear and leave. This is definitely not what I wanted to do with my day."

And with that, I stormed into Victoria's Secret and bought the most skanky thing. Then I went into that one shop again (**A/N I don't have a name for a skanky store so just bare with me. Make up one if you really have to.**) and bought a pink halter and jean short skirt. I finished the outfit off with purchasing a pair of pink stilettos.

I was walking out of the mall, when a thought occurred to me. Earlier today Alice had said that she had stuff planned for tonight too. Unless they were planning on having some kind of hunting party, the only thing going on tonight in Forks was my party.

"Alice!" I didn't miss that it was the first time I had said her name outloud all day. "You aren't going to the party tonight are you!" I shouted.

She looked at me with a blank expression, and shrugged. She jumped into Edward's Volvo and waited for me to get into my car.

_Shit shit shit. She better not bring the whole family._

I jumped into my car, and wasn't fully surprised to find that Edward was again sitting beside me.

"I will kill myself tonight if you guys show up." I threatened, knowing fully well that I wouldn't.

Edward knew that too I guess, because he just snickered at me.

_Well there goes any chance of having some fun tonight._ I thought.


	6. Chapter 5

_**Previous Chapter:**_ _Well there goes any chance of having some fun tonight._ I thought.

Bella POV

After the wonderful shopping trip with the Cullens, I headed back to my house. No not the house I share with Mike. But my actual house. I know this won't bother Mike because he thinks I'm at the mall.

"What?" Edward started, "You don't want to go back home to Mike?" I couldn't blame him for sneering his name, because I do the exact same. Not that I would let him know that.

I scowled. "Well, unlike some people," I stated, "I know he'll always be there." It was obvious that I wasn't necessarily happy about that fact. But that's not the point.

Edward looked like I just kicked where the sun don't shine. I practically had, but after what I had been through, I could really care less.

That was the end of the conversation. Instead we sat in a very uncomfortable silence. It was times like these that I wish I had a needle or some coke. Silences always left me with my thoughts, and that is not where I wanted to be.

I was debating on whether or not to pull over and grab my bag from the back. But before I could put my plan into action, I was in the passengers seat and Edward was driving.

"What the..." I started to complain.

"You didn't think we would actually let you use drugs while we can help it," Edward accused, "did you?"

I was too angry to speak. How dare he tell me what I can or can't do. He's the one who wantd me to be human. So that's what I'm doing. But no. He won't let me.

I went over these thoughts again and again in my head. I was still too angry to voice it. Instead, I just focused on my breathing. Thankfully, Edward knew I would blow, so he didn't say anything else for the rest of the ride.

We pulled up to my house, and thankfully, Charlie's cruiser wasn't there. Unfortunately, the rest of the Cullen's and Jacob's cars were.

"You do know I was being sarcastic when I told you guys to make yourselves at home right?" I sneered, knowing everybody heard me.

"You shouldn't make offers like that then." Alice chirped. I threw her a glare and continued towards the house.

And big surprise, the door was unlocked.

"I know you all don't have to worry about burglard, but I would appreciate it if you locked my door." I said, walking past everybody in the living room, into the kitchen.

I grabbed a beer from Charlie's fridge and popped it open. As I turned around and brought the bottle to my lips, all the Cullens and Jake were staring at me.

Jake, Edward and Alice looked disappointed. Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle, and Esme looked pained. Rosalie looked...understanding? Sympathetic maybe? Or maybe I'm just going crazy.

"What?" I asked, as innocently as possible.

"Really, Bella?" Alice said, "Drinking already?"

"Why are you asking, you're the psychic, you should've already known. Anyways, no better time to start then now." I said.

"Why start at all, Bella?" Emmett spoke up. "It's not like you ever needed it to have fun before."

"I didn't know what I was missing before." I reasoned. "Look if you don't like me drinking you might as well leave now. Because I can assure you that this won't be close to the last today. _Especially today."_ I murmured.

"What if we don't allow you to drink?" Jasper offered, no doubt thinking of many 'battle plans'.

"You wouldn't want to make me unhappy on my birthday though, would you?" I whispered.

I definitely did not want to think about today. But if it made them leave me alone, then I was all for it.

"I told you, Rose!" Emmett boomed, grinning from ear to ear. "I knew it was good to buy her those gifts!"

"Emmett," Alice and Edward hissed, "Not now!"

But it was already too late. I already knew that they bought me gifts. The people who ruined my last birthday. The ones who tore my life apart, bought me gifts. WHO THE FUCK DO THEY THINK THEY ARE?!?!

"Um, guys." Jasper whispered, staring at me cautiously. "You might want to brace yourselves."

"And cover your ears." Alice threw in.

"WHAT THE HELL!" I screeched. I was completely fuming.

"Bella, dear?" Esme spoke calmly.

"Bella, please stay calm." Carlisle said. It sounded more like pleading to me.

"CALM! CALM! HOW CAN I BE CALM?!?" I screamed. "YOU ALL BOUGHT ME GIFTS! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?!?"

"Because we care about you." Emmett said, completely confused. "Why are you upset? I mean, we know you don't like gifts, but you've never freaked out about it before."

Still thinking about his first sentence, I started laughing hysterically.

"See, I knew she'd see it my way." Emmett boomed proudly. "And you were all worried."

"Emmett, shut up. You're forbidden to talk." Rose hissed, looking at me cautiously.

"YOU WERE ALL IN ON THIS!?!" I shreiked.

"You didn't think we would forget your birthday, did you Bella?" Esme asked.

"Of course." I whispered, talking to myself now. "Of course they would do this. They haven't hurt you enough. Now they want you to relive your birthday."

"Is she talking to herself?" Emmett whispered. They all nodded. "Well, maybe someone should slap her." He suggested. Hisses errupted throughout the room.

"Well, they won't." I continued, competely ignoring the rest of them. "You don't have to celebrate with them. Just go to the party tonight, and if they show up, completely ignore them. You can do this."

After my little pep talk, I brought myself back to the rest of them.

"It'll be close to impossible to ignore us, Bella." Alice said.

I didn't say anything. I just looked at them one last time, grabbed my beer and bags, and headed to my truck.

Luckily, none of them followed. They knew they couldn't do anything to me at Mike's. And I still needed my fix, so that is where I'm headed, unfortunately.

As I was driving, I kept looking over my shoulder and in my rearview mirror. I didn't want to be surprised by a certain silver Volvo again.

It wasn't until I got to Mike's that I noticed how naive I was and should've been looking for other cars. I don't know how I missed it, but when I got out of my truck, I noticed a monster jeep pull into an alleyway.

"Oh. My. God. Can you guys leave me alone? Stop following me. And by the way, Emmett. Your jeep is about as inconspicuous as an elephant in the middle of the street." I knew they heard me, vampire hearing and all.

"Bella! You're home early." Mike said, rushing out of the house, a beer in hand.

"See, I'm not the only one who started drinking." I murmured for the Cullens.

"Uh, hey Mike." I greeted him. But that wasn't enough I guess.

Once Mike reached me, he pulled me into a hug, laying his open hand on my ass. And if that wasn't enough, he shoved his tongue down my throat. If I wasn't doing this so I wouldn't have to steal from my dad, I would've smacked him.

"Mmmm." Mike moaned. I could throw up. "I can't wait until tonight. You're gonna want to come here everyday once I'm through with you." God, I think I'm going to be sick.

"Uh, yeah. Well I have to go get ready."

"Ooh, I'll come help you. Maybe I can give you a preview of tonight." He said, wiggling his eyebrows.

Just then, there was a commotion coming from the alleyway containing Emmett's jeep. I knew it had to be Edward, and the smacking sounds of rock were probably Jasper and Emmett trying to keep him in line.

As if it wasn't enough, Emmett obviously thought he could pull it of as something totally different. A meow, sounding like a dog more than a cat, came from the alleyway. Emmett can be so stupid sometimes.

"Oh that poor thing," Mike said. "I'm going to go help it and then we can pick back up where we left off." He started to walk away.

"No!" I exclaimed, worried about the whole preview thing and what he would find in the alleyway. He stopped and turned back to me. "I mean, I want you to be surprised, just like everyone else." I said, trying to sound seductive.

I guess it worked, because the 'cat' was long gone out of thought.

"I guess I can wait." Mike sighed. "But I can't promise that we'll make it through the whole party if you act like that."

"Alright, Mike." I quickly wiggled out of his grasp, and darted to the door. Surprisingly and thankfully, I didn't trip.

"I love it when you wiggle under me." I heard him whisper as I ran upstairs, causing more smashing and meows to errupt from the alleyway. Double ew!

Once into the one bedroom upstairs, I started unpacking my bag. I had already brought all of my make-up and stuff a while ago. You wouldn't believe how many parties Mike liked to throw.

I was ready within an dhour, but I kept telling Mike that patience was a virtue. He left me alone after a while. Now I was just sitting here looking at myself in the mirow.

I was glad I bought that push-up bra today. It brings back some of the boobs I once had. At the very least it helps me fill out my top.

The skirt is not something I would've worn last year, but a lot of things have changed since then.

Unfortunately, my clumsiness was not going to ever change. I was bound to fall many times tongiht with these stilettos.

I could hear music blaring downstairs and people laughing their asses off. If I wanted to avoid getting unwanted attention, then this was my que to go down.

So I got up and carefully walked to the stairs. I headed downstairs and lucily, I was only spotted by a few people, who were too drunk to make a big scene. Most of the people here, I didn't even know.

I continued to walk around with a couple of "Happy Birthday's" Here and there. But I remained unseen by most people.

It didn't matter to me thought. I was too busy looking for any signs of the Cullens.

After I came up emtpy, I told myself to at least try and enjoy the party. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad, since they weren't there.

All of a sudden, I remembered that I had forgotten to get my fix becaus I had been so damn focused on the Cullens. I needed to find Mike. Ugh!

I guess luck was on my side, because I didn't find Mike, but I found someone even better. Jessica.

Her and I had fought when she found out about Mike and I and the whole deal. But when she realized my reason behind it, she couldn't have been happier. This meant Mike was still on the marker, she had told me.

"Oh, Bella!" She squaled once she saw me. "Happy Birthday, hun." She ran up to me and hugged me. I wasn't too surprised because she always did this.

"Thanks, Jess." I said. I wanted to get straight to the point though. "Look, Jess. Do you have anything with you? You know, for my itch?"

She smiled an all-knowing smile and reached into her bag.

"It's your birthday present!" She squealed and threw a little baggy fill with white powder at me. I caught it, thanked her, and booked it to the bathroom. This was one birthday present I was going to enjoy.

After coming out of the bathroom, I made a beeline straight for the drinks. I took one shot of tequila, and then just settled for a beer.

Pretty soon, people started asking me to dance, and I was too buzzed to even care. I pretty much had dry-sex with every guy at this party on the dance floor. I was feeling really good until...

"What are they doing here?" The guy I was dancing with asked. I had forgotten who it was so I turned around. I found I had been grinding up against Tyler this whole song.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, confused and more alert than I should be.

"Dude, Bella. I'm sorry." He stammered.

"Why?" I asked, completely confused.

"Turn around." He said, as if that said everything.

And as I turned around, I understood.

Standing in the doorway was Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie.

I noticed the few people who I new at this party glance at them and me nervously. The rest of the people carried on with the party. Well, there goes all my fun.

Wait! This is my party. I can kick them out if I want to. And I planned on doing just that. If only Mike hadn't decided to find me right then.

"Hey, Babe." He slurred. Yup, definitely drunk.

"Uh, hi." I muttered.

"So, you wanna head upstairs?" He whispered in what was probably supposed to be a sexy voice.

Drugs, or kick the Cullens out. Drugs or kick the Cullens out?

Both!

"Yeah, Mike." I whispered back. "I just have to deal with something. I'll meet you in a minute."

"Don't make me wait too long, Sexy." He practically purred and tapped my ass.

I waved and continued towards the Cullens. As Edward noticed me coming, his eyes almost fell out of his sockets. He surely wasn't looking at me. I wasn't a vampire. I wasn't attractive. It's probably just shock.

When the rest of them turned to me, they had close to the same expression. Yep, it was only shock.

"Wow, Bells!" Emmett said, "You look...hot." Rosalie slapped his head. "I mean in a human way." He cleared up.

"It's not something I would've chose, but it looks good." Alice said. "Considering the reason you bough it."

I couldn't help myself. They all know the reason I bought it; just thinking about it caused me to blush.

"Why are you all here?" I hissed. Haven't they ruined my life enought already?

"We're here to party." Emmett boomed. "You know, P A R T Y? Because I gotta."

Wow, did he really just say that? Yep, I think so.

"I know you guys like to party." I stated. "I meant, why are you here at my party? You could've just thrown your own."

"Why put in the effort when there's a good party right here?" Alice chirped. "Really, Bella. You're not getting rid of us."

"Of course not." I murmured. "Well, at least you didn't bring the whole pack of anything."

But as usual, I spoke too soon. Right at that moment, Jake entered, followed by Quil, Embry, Sam, Paul, and Jared.

"Oh. My. God." I said, turning back to Alice. "This is really getting rediculous. You're making is seem like I'm stronger than I thought I was. Especially if you need the whole pack here."

"Desperate times call for desperate measures." Jasper shrugged.

"The only ones who are desperate here are you guys." I hissed.

"Is that really the only greeting we get?" Jake pouted.

I didn't get time to answer, because all of a sudden they all tensed and stared over my shoulder.

"So, this is why you kept me waiting." I knew whos voice that was. Mike. I did not want to deal with him right now too.

"Hello, Mike." Edward sneered.

"Cullen." Mike greeted him. "Bella, what's going on? Are you back with him?"

Before he had finished his sentence, I was shaking my head. "No I was just here to tell them to elave." I explained. No need to tell him why they were really here.

Mike visibally relaxed. "Oh," he said. "Well they don't have to leave the party. Just leave you alone." He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close to him. I could feel how much he wanted me through my skirt. That thought alone caued me to shudder.

I didn't miss how Alice grabbed Edward's arm firmly, and Sam and Quil did the same to Jacob.

"We want to spend time with the Birthday Girl too." Emmett whined. It was quit funny seeing a man like Emmett pout.

"I'm being more than generous by letting you stay." Mike hissed. "Don't press your luck. Anyways, Bella's gonna be pretty busy for the rest of the night. You probably won't be seeing her again for the rest of the party."

To say the rest were shocked by Mike's authoritive voice would be an understatement.

"Enjoy the party." He continued. "Come on, Bella." With that, he grabbed my wrist a little too firmly and pulled me up the stairs.

"Mike, let go." I whimpered. "Mike, you're hurting me." But he just kept pulling me. We reached the bedroom and he threw me on the squeaky bed with more force than I thought he was capable of and slammed the door while locking it.

"Um, Mike." I said. "Maybe we should get back to the party. We can always do this later." I suggested.

But Mike wasn't listening. He was already stripped and crawling up the bed. He looked as if he was stalking prey. I could tell that he was past drunk. He was plain wasted. I honestly was getting scared.

"Bella." He purred. "Don't think I don't know why."

"What do you mean?" I was already backed up to the headboard. I was contemplating on crawling behind it.

Before I could put my plan into action though, Mike grabbed my legs, parting them, and pulling me down to him. This action brought my short skirt up to my belly button.

Mike rested between my legs. "I know you want to go back down to him." He sneered.

"Honestly, Mike. I don't—" But he interrupted me.

"But you're mine now. And I'm going to show you just how much I own you."

With that he ripped my thong and brought his member to my entrance. "Mike, please don't. Let's just go back to the party." I begged.

"Shut up, Bitch." He yelled; his hand connected with my left cheek.

I was too high and wasted to retaliate. When Mike noticed my weakness, he thrust into me with more force than I was used to. I felt a sharp pain and I knew he went too fast and ripped something.

Mike only got a couple of rough thrusts in, until I saw him fly across the room. All I remembered was hearing a bunch of yelling. It seemed like someone was screaming. I connected that to the voice of Mike.

Growling was errupting from all around. I could faintly make out Jasper, Emmett, Sam, and Paul hovering over Mike; whom was cowering in a corner.

I could feel people touching me, but that was the last thing I wanted. After what I had just been through, I never wanted to be touched again.

"Bella?" Alice asked. "Bella, you have to stay awake. Do you hear me Bella? Stay awake."

"She's too far gone." Rosalie said. "She's completely wasted. She couldn't stay awake if she wanted to."

I couldn't help myself. I started to cry. I didn't want to go to sleep. If I closed my eyes, I would hve to see Mike again.

"Edward, I can't." Alice whispered. "There's a lot of blood."

"That Bastard!" Rose hissed.

"Bella?" I heard a velvety voice say. Edward. "Bella, don't worry, I'm here. You're safe. You can sleep now. You're safe."

"He'll never touch you again Bella." I heard Jacob sneer.

"Bella, I love you." Edward said.

That was the last thing I heard. After that, I fell into a dark nightmare.


End file.
